


I Got This Friend

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Eliza Cousland sets up her cranky coworker with her bestie, Zevran.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 2





	I Got This Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I cranked this out in about 20 minutes. I was busy with homeschool stuff all day and had nothing written for today. So, here it is. And it's not great but hey, it's something. Goal met.

“I have this friend,” Eliza said sitting down at the small table in the breakroom.

“Good for you,” Caderyn replied.

“He’s all sad and stuff and I think you would like him,” Eliza continued.

“Why would I like some sad human?” 

“Never said he was human. My friend is an elf. And he is sad because since I got engaged I don’t get to go out with him as much. You should go out with him,” Eliza said.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like seeing my friend sad. And, maybe if you got laid, you’d be less cranky,” Eliza said with a grin.

Caderyn shook his head and tried not to smile. Eliza was one of the few co-workers he actually got along with. She was constantly teasing him about being so cranky. But she also stepped in whenever someone was harassing him because he was an elf, usually manipulating them into apologizing and leaving him alone.

“Fine. I will meet your friend. Somewhere nice. And he’s paying,” Caderyn said.

“I will let him know. He’ll be the hot, blonde elf with the sexy tattoos on his face,” Eliza said.

“Does your fiance know how you talk about your friend?”

“Yes, but Alistair knows I think he’s sexier than Zev. I’ll text you the details,” Eliza said before hopping up and leaving the room.


End file.
